


We Broke Daddy!

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: The Lives of Azalea and Belle Kent [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Az is overprotective, Belle is quiet, Brief Mentions of Bullying, Brief mentions of Depression, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids with Superstrength, Kon loves his daughters, M/M, Past sensory overload problems mentioned, Tim loves his daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hug can sometimes be painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Broke Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BABY! So due to recent TimKon feels on Tumblr for which I blame Chaoticwaltz and Heartslogos and whoever made that picture post of TimKon set to 25 Lives. I decided to finish this story! Some french is used on tim's part when talking to belle, "Ma Belle" in french is "My Beauty" which I think I mentioned in earlier fics. Az sometime prior to this shaved off some of her hair to look like Kon did in his 90's Superboy days. I may write that eventually. Ok time for the story kids!

* * *

* * *

 

We broke daddy!

 

It all started with a hug. It’s nothing Tim wasn’t used to. His daughters hugging him tightly and saying how much they loved him. But today? It was different. Today’s hug had him groaning in a familiar pain. The pain of bruised ribs. “Daddy? What’s wrong are you sick?” Az asked her blue eyes wide as Belle’s filled with tears at the thought of him sick again. “Daddy?” Tim smiled and ruffled their hair focusing on his breathing through the pain. “I’m ok. It was just a little too tight is all.” He said smiling before taking them to school.

Once he was home he walked to Kon’s study and collapsed on the couch. “Tim? What’s wrong?” Tim groaned as he tried to sit up and his husband was immediately at his side gently helping him up. “Just….a couple bruised ribs.” Tim replied as he lifted the hem of his shirt revealing his chest which was already starting to darken with the injuries. “How did you get bruised ribs? All you had to do was…Oh...” He helped Tim remove his shirt and got to work binding his chest. “So…Uncontrolled super strength?”

Tim nodded as Kon worked. “I told them they just hugged me too tight…I didn’t want them to worry at school.” Kon kissed his husband’s cheek once he was done. “I know Tim. But we need to tell them ok?” “I know…but for now? I’m worried how they’ll take it.” Kon held him gently, “Meaning?” Tim sighed and leaned into the hug, “I’m worried they’ll start crying and thinking they broke me and that they can never hug me again. Or anyone for that matter.”

“I see. Well if we explain that they have to learn control then it may not be so bad. But until then? You’re staying home. Got it?” Tim chuckled and kissed kon. “Alright. But YOU’RE picking them up then ok?” “Ok. Now let’s get you in bed.” He answers while picking Tim up gently and carrying him to their room. Tim holds onto his neck and lays his head on his shoulder. “Kon?” “Yeah Tim?” “Do you think they’re ok?”

Kon paused at their door and opened it with his TTK. As he walked in he used it again to turn down the bed covers and finally spoke. “Define ‘ok’?” He asked as he laid Tim down in their bed. “What if they’re playing right now and they tag someone too hard? Or they throw the ball too hard?” Tim responded biting down on his lower lip. Kon lifted Tim's head up gently. “They won’t. If you want I can go get them now.”

Tim looked at his husband and nodded. “Ok… But…” Kon kissed him chastely on the lips “I know. Make sure they know it’s not their fault.” He smiled before pulling away and covering Tim up. Tim settled into the blankets and focused on his breathing while Kon went to the school to get their daughters.

Az KNEW why she was in time out. Bullies were picking Belle AGAIN! SO she HAD to protect her baby sister! It’s her JOB as the eldest! How was SHE supposed to know she’d break the kid’s nose! She pouted and crossed her arms as the teacher tried to get a hold of her fathers. Belle was twisting her braids tightly like she always did her teeth sinking into her bottom lip like their daddy does.

“I can’t get a hold of your fathers Miss Kent. Is there anyone else?” Az looked up and KNEW she could say Auntie Helena but just then her dad walked in! “Sorry I was already on my way here.” He said with a smile. The teacher gave him a stern look. Kon’s face fell and he looked as his daughters. “What happened this time?” The teacher told him in a matter-of-fact voice what Az had done.

Kon sighed. “Ma’am she was keeping her sister safe. Belle is bullied almost constantly. As for breaking the boy’s nose…well…I’m sure it was an accident.” She gave him a glare “An accident Mr. Kent? You daughter caused a student bodily harm!” Az glared as she spoke her voice sharp for a girl so young. “Well excuse me! But I was keeping my sister safe! Dad said it was an accident! So I broke his nose? He tried to shove her off the jungle gym!”

Belle got up and hugged her dad’s leg. Kon listened to his youngest daughter’s heart and could tell she was getting upset so he picked her up and held her close. “I’ll take them both home then.”  The teacher just stared, “You’ll what?” “Take them home. I assume Az’s suspended for a few days? ““Yeah…I regret nothing.” Az told him walking over and staying close to her sister.

“Very well.” The teacher said and Kon took the girls to get their things and sign them out. “Belle? You ok?” He asked her gently once they were in the car. Belle stayed quiet and Kon knew it had to have been bad. “They made fun of her braids. And they wouldn’t stop pulling them.” Az said holding Belle close hating when she’d go quiet. It reminded her of daddy’s Bad Days where he’d be in bed all day curled up and barely speaking. Kon looked at them from the review mirror as he drove. “Girls? Daddy’s hurt.”

Az’s head shot up, “What!? What happened?!” She asked her voice high while Belle just stared her eyes wide before speaking barely above a whisper “Daddy’s…hurt?” Kon nodded gently to them “His ribs are bruised. When you two hugged him it seems your strength got the better of you on accident.” The twins just stared before Belle said her voice wobbly “We broke daddy?” “No you didn’t. It was an accident. He’s fine and resting but…you’ll both have to learn to control your strength. Az you breaking that boy’s nose is part of it. Got it?” Az nodded.

He sighed and hoped Tim was resting and not doing anything TOO strenuous. “Dad? Daddy’s ok…right?” Belle asked quietly, Kon looked at her and smiled softly “He’s resting right now Belle. You two want to see him once we get in?” The girls nodded and Kon smiled as he drove them back to Drake Manor.

Tim lay in bed resting trying not to move too much as he worried over how his daughters would react. “ _Oh god… What if they react badly? I mean they’re only 6! Dammit…it was bad enough when Belle couldn’t leave the house without hearing everyone in the world!_ ” He sighed and took some Tylenol before settling back down into his covers. “ _They’ll be fine…Kon can handle it. I just need to focus on resting. Just relax and try to sleep. Everything will be ok._ ” He shut his eyes and tried to sleep when he heard the car pull up and smiled softly.

Az got out first and waited while her dad get Belle out. Her sister clinging to him like he was a giant teddy bear. “Dad? Daddy’s up still.” She said her hearing having picked up on her daddy’s breathing as he tried to sleep. Kon chuckled and picked her up too shutting the car door and floating their bags as he walked and opened the door. “Ok now get your stuff into your room and let’s go see Daddy. Alright?” He said as he set them down with their bags. “Ok.” Az said and Belle nodded before they headed upstairs.

Belle slowly headed upstairs to her room with her sister biting her lip the whole time worried that SHE alone had hurt their daddy. Az turned and headed back down to her and took her hand. “It’s ok Belle. Daddy’s going to be ok.” She said softly tilting her twins chin up like she’s seen their dad do. Belle bit her lip harder. Az lead her to their room before kissing her softly on the head. “C’mon Belle. I hate when you stop speaking.” Belle shook her head and set her backpack down.

Kon walked into his and Tim's room and smiled softly at the sight of his husband. “Mm…Kon? Back already?” Tim asked as he sat up. Kon sat down on the bed, “Yeah the girls are just putting their things away. Az’s suspended for breaking a kid’s nose.” Tim sighed, “Belle was being bullied again?” Kon nodded as two sets of blue eyes peeked in. Tim smiled seeing them “Girls? You coming in or staying put?” Az walked in holding Belle’s hand and helped her up on the bed first before getting up herself.

Belle went straight to Tim's arms before she caught herself and pulled back. “Ma Belle…It’s ok. I promise.” He said before pulling her to his side gently. Az sat by Kon poking his leg a bit. “She stopped talking. She spoke in the car but after? She got quiet again. Daddy? How long are you gonna be hurt?” She asked. “About 3 to 4 weeks. Until then I’ve got to not do anything too strenuous." “ _Like sex._ ” He thought to himself.

Belle bit her lip harder and winced as she broke the skin making it bleed. Tim grabbed a tissue and tilted her chin so he could see. “Belle let me see ok?” Belle opened her mouth so her daddy could dab at the blood on her lip. Afterwards he held her gently running a hand in her hair. “Now why did you stop talking sweetheart?” Az looked down at her feet. “That’s…well…She was being bullied for her braids and the jerk was about to shove her off the jungle gym. And well…I punched the kid in the nose and broke it.”

“So you broke his nose?” Az nodded “Sorry.” She said her head lowered. “She’s also suspended for a few days.” Kon said as he pulled Az onto his lap and run a hand in her hair part of it shaved off like his used to be when he was younger. Tim sighed and picked up the thing of carmex and swiped some over Belle’s lips before speaking. “You’re grounded. What you did was unnecessary. You didn’t have to hit that boy.” Belle poked Az. “It…it’s...ok.” Az stared before hugging her. “Don’t do that again!”

Tim smiled as his girls hugged. Kon chuckled and kissed Tim's cheek. “So now that Belle’s talking again do you want to rest or?” Tim winced a bit. “Actually can you get some ice? That’ll help my ribs.” Kon got up shifting the girls to Tim's side of the bed. “Alright. I’ll be right back.” He said before leaving.  “Daddy? Do I have to go back to school while Az’s suspended?” Belle asked quietly.

He considered this for a moment before he answered. “We’ll see ok sweetheart?” “Ok.” Az smiled and hugged Belle again before getting off the bed and grabbing Tim's hairbrush and getting back on the bed. “Want us to redo your braids Belle?” She asked holding the brush. Tim watched his youngest carefully while thinking about what kind of braids he could do this time her hair already in a kind of halo/crown braid that ended in a French.

“Ok” Belle replied with a nod and Tim got to work taking out her braids slowly running his fingers through her slightly unruly black hair while Az watched almost mesmerized by the waves her sisters hair fell into as they came unbound. “Can I have the brush please Az?” He asked the hair ties on his wrist. “Alright daddy!” she said as she handed it to him and he started to brush out his youngest hair. Kon walked back in with the ice pack and medicine while his husband was still brushing Belle’s hair.

“Wanna let me do that for a bit?” he asks as he sits back down on the bed softly so as not to disturb Tim. “Ok. I’ve still got to decide on what to do this time anyways.” Tim replied with a soft smile as they traded the brush for the icepack, water and pills. Belle sat in front of her dad while Tim took his meds and put the pack over the bruise hissing a bit at the initial contact. “You’re still ok daddy?” Belle asked as Kon started where Tim left off. “I’m fine sweetheart.” He responded as he sunk into the pillows Az going to his side.

Az laid her head on his arm her eyes shutting a bit. “Nap time already?” Tim asked softly as Kon covered them up with his TTK. “No….just…a bit tired.” She replied. Kon finished up brushing Belle’s hair and looked over. “So it’s not nap time then?” he asks holding Belle close who'd started to drift asleep. “Right. It’s not…nap time.” Az says yawning and Kon places Belle next to her and get under the covers. “You sure? Seems like nap time to me.”

Tim smiled softly and ran a hand in his daughter’s hair. “Yup it’s nap time.” He smiled softly at Kon who joined them under the covers and stayed on his side so he had one arm looped behind Tim and one laying over his daughters. “Sweet Dreams you three.” He said softly kissing their heads. “Sweet…dreams….Kon.” Tim said as he drifted off to sleep Kon’s TTK forming over them like another warm blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up info on bruised ribs. I have NEVER had them. Nor do I have depression but like Belle I HAVE been bullied. It SUCKS! And I've fallen off jungle gyms and it hurts. But not as much as the time I fell backwards out of the tree house at daycare and landed on my back. So...yeah. Will this series continue? Hopefully if I can get some more ideas!


End file.
